


bae

by rosy_eyes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Book 4 Spoilers, Crack, F/F, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_eyes/pseuds/rosy_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami hang out in the spirit world together or whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	bae

WHOOSH WHOOSH korra an asami looked around. they were in the spirit world.

omfg" asami says.

"yea its p cool" says the avatar w/the cute-ass bob.

"so" asami said giving korra sexy eyes "u wanna make out or something"

"?"

"i said make o u t"

"i kno but i thought we could like set up a place 2 live bc we're on vacation"

"look the animators didnt let us make out on screen 4 some reason so we gotta do it rn ok"

"o k"

and they made out

* * *

 

after like a week of living in hte spirite world kora and asami got settled and now they were sitting near a waterfuall SNUGGLING

asami looked @ her hotass gf "bae"

"yea bae what is it" orra replied 2 her sexy lover 

"cant beliebe we did this"

"ikr"

"i mean u just saved the world from a cray tyrant again and u just decided 2 run away w/me o the spirit world like that like holy shit"

"lol i kno bae i <3 u"

"haha but srsly we should have told everyone else where the fuck we were going"

Korra gasped cunfusedly "what do u mean my precious cupcake"

"well we just left verrick' s wedding reception and just kinda left without telling anyone i mean they might b wrried 4 us--"

"shhhhh" korra put her lips 2 asami's finger" its ok we have each other now ."

sami shrugged. "yea i guess ur right i luv u bae"

"i love u too bae"

"bae"

"bae"

"bae"

"bae"

"b a  e"

* * *

"FUCK OFF"

'EXSCUSE ME"

"YEA FUCK OFF GOODBYE"

kor"ra stormed off. she got mad @ asami bc asami ate the last moon cake and korra rlly wanted 2 eat it. they argued over it and korra ran off into the forest. Asami stood at the entrance of their hut thing looking lustfully out into the forest.

"She will come back," Asami said, her voice breaking. Her vision was clouded as the tears came up. "She has to."

* * *

 

korra was kicking a tree

"I RLLY EANTED 2 EAT THAT FUCKING MOON CAK" SHE ScreamED

"when one is hungry he is always unwise"

"?"

korra turned. Uncle iroh was standing there with a cup of tea.

"drink this" he said "it calms the nerves of gay female avatars"

"im gay af" korra said taking the tea

the two sat down. "whats the problem" iroh implied

"well asami ate my fav food and i got mad give me ur advice old man"

"To enjoy good health, to bring true happiness to one's family, to bring peace to all, one must first discipline and control one's own mind. If a man can control his mind he can find the way to Enlightenment, and all wisdom and virtue will naturally come to him."

"huh"

"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."

"oh ok" korra stands up and exits "thnx 4 the tea byeee"

"ttyl" said iroh

* * *

 

there was a knock at the door and asmai answered it korra was standing there with a boquit of fire lillies looking sorry and apologeic 

"bae im so sorry i overreacted i dont even like moon cakes that much im srry :(" korra said fast

asami smiled an hugged her "its ok i was selfish and i thought i was hungry even though i had beakfast 5 min before i ate the cake but its fine i love u"

korra kissed her fucking cheek "i heart u 2"

and they lived happily ever aft  er

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh my two favorite bisexuals.  
> Out of my small pool of ships, they were the ones that I shipped the hardest.  
> And now they're CANON.  
> So this was the only way I could express my feelings about this.  
> Hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on it. About 10 minutes of back-breaking labor for this work.


End file.
